septimofandomcom-20200213-history
ZarrocVanyali
Talents and Skill Some skills work for both his main form and his avariel form. Dragon: Great skills in stormy and aerial combat, The skill to intimidate others with his overly massive size, able to swim over great distance at an alarming rate, He has a great survival rating being able to hunt for himself, the skill to let someone ride him as it takes both sides in training to do mounted aerial combat, he has gained a lot of knowledge from reading books that has the skill to recite and memorize a great many things without writing them down, his perceptional skills allow him to see the minor details of what is going where normally he would only see the larger concepts, his skill and knowledge about the planes allow him an extra advantage over what planar things happen, sense he was brought up as a nobility he has the skills to determine who is which rank of that society. Avariel form: she can use her good looks and charming voice to act as a diplomat, she was greatly skilled at dancing and often was able to put her magic’s into effects, skilled at magical knowledge such as being able to determine what spell was being casted, she had aerial combat skills which has helped her in the past, her survival rate was good because she was able to fly over her prey at a good speed, she was able to make jewelry of all types, her profession was a skilled battle mage which she had a great talent for applying certain skills and abilities to her weapons because of this. Weapons Dragon: He has a large set of claws that amounts each foot that he can attack with. He has a wing buffet that allows him to knock over typical human wearing just clothes not armor or anything heavier. He had his bite which would potentially would cause a small burn from how much fire he could spew in his breath weapon, while his bite could potentially consume half a humanoid creature in one bite. His tail could potentially slice through a humanoid without armor with such an ease that he could potentially rip 4 humans standing together without armor in half. Avariel form: She only had two weapons which included a small adamantine dagger which allowed her to cut through anything but only if that substance allowed it without her dagger breaking or being damaged. And her bow and arrows, her bow was nothing special but her quiver that held her arrows generated none-magic arrow once one arrow was drawn if more the quiver would regenerate those arrows almost immediately. Combat Skills and Abilities He had the ability to travel worlds using the astral plane like a small pocket so he was also allowed to see places normal or plane bound people would not be able to see, and he did not need a silver cord as he was born in the astral plane he was attuned to direction. He has the ability to turn into a Dragon and a Avariel at will and the change is and has been made faster so that he can change from his main form of the Dragon into the lesser form of an Avariel at a moment’s notice instead of the normal taking a while to change. Some abilities work for both his main form and his avariel form. Dragon: Aerial combat, fight and fly at the same time without penalty. He can also use different attacks in an order such as claw bite, or claw claw bite. Or tail claw bite… “Many ways of doing that.” Flame breath which is a draconic breath weapon which allows him to case a large flame jet from his mouth at a cone of flame which is 10 feet long and 6 wide. Other than that he has three inner eye abilities first to see through things up to at least up to 1 foot of pure object. Second he could see peoples body heat which allowed him to see people using invisibility and other such effects as making one’s self appear to be in the shadows. Last would be able to see in the pure dark or to see within a certain amount of blinding lights, this is used by making things in his eyes seem lighter or darker depending on how he wants to do that. He had the ability to hear great distance such as hearing a pin drop on water or land 50 feet away from himself. Astral jaunt which allows him to teleport himself and the person riding him to teleport throw the astral plane. Avariel form: She has a strong innate for magical effects she can feel and sense strong magical abilities and can sense how people use them, however she cannot use them herself. All she can do is gain the insight to the abilities. She was trained in aerial combat, which allowed her to do mellee combat and fly at the same time. bow fighting, when she was on the ground she could fight with a bow but in the air she could not and trained in use for throwing daggers and such for both aerial combat and normal. Sorceress spells, 1st level Summon Minor Monster: Summon 1d3 tiny animals of anytype. Find familiar: Which has given her a very small form of the pact dragon. Feather Falling: Allows one to fall very, very slowly from any distance. Identify: Allows one to find out what something is or what someone is. Jump: Allows one to jump 6x their natural jumping ratio. Mend: Allows one to mend objects of metal. Message: Allows one to send a mental image or words to someones mind. Push: Allows one to push something as if they were physically doing it. 2nd level Miserable Pity: Opponents cannot attack a pathetic creature. Continual Light: Allows one to add a torch like radius light on a single object permanently, ESP: Allows one to communicate with someone mentally. Knock: Allows one to open locks, stuck, barred, held, or magically locked. Must be something as a container or a door. Levitate: Allows one to pick up or carry his/her own body weight without touching the object or person. Web: Slows one in a circular area of 10 feet as if they were moving over a sticky surface. Wizard Lock: Magically locks a door or container. 3rd level Toxic Gift: Target suffers the same effect you do. Blink: Effortlessly teleports 20 feet in any direction. Fireball: Allows one to cause a ball of fire to jet from ones hand causing a 30 foot explosion upon hitting target. Haste: Allows one to move twice as fast as ones normal speed. Lightning bolt: Jets out a strong electrical strike that causes lightning damage. Secret Passage: Allows one to make a doorway or passage throw a wall or a large object. Vampiric Touch: Upon touching someone that person being touched takes a hand sized deathly touch which cuases the skin to decay at the location of the hand clothes and armor are subject to melt or deiterate. 4th level Familiar Melding: Possess your familiar. Dimension Door: Allows one to open an invisible door anywhere within 40 miles in any direction. Magic Mirror: Allows one to scry one said target. Polymorph Self: Allows one to change into a creature of or below his/her actual size. 5th level Possess Object: Possess and animate one object. Major Creation: Allows one to make any form of substance as a brick format. Teleport: Allows one to teleport in any direction up to 100miles. Wall of Force: Makes an invisible wall that barriers someone from entrance. 6th level Ice Crystal Teleport: Target is frozen, then teleported. Enchant an Item: Allows one to Enchant an item with said magical effects. Geas: Allows the person to give a command and it must be done otherwise the person that has been commanded will wither and die. Guards and wards: This allows traps and other magical effects upon a certain area, which all depends on the person casting the spell to deside but nothing that will kill or do too much except entrapment. Flesh to Stone: Allows one to make a being equal to or of the same size, can be reversed Stone to flesh spell, which allows one to change back one who has been turned to stone. 7th level Temporary Resurrection: Bring a creature to life for 24 hours, after which it dies again. Shadow Walk: Allows one to move throughout the shadows without detection unless stated otherwise. Greater Teleport: Allows one to teleport up to 200miles without issues. Force Cage: Allows the person casting the spell to entrap a person within a force like cage. 8th level Call Familiar: Summon your familiar to you. Glasssteel: Allows one to make the object indestructible. Permanency: Allows one to make the spell permanent upon an object or person. Foresight: Allows one to see around or near a single object. Demon Flame: Allows one to cast a 10 foot circle flame that cannot be put out by water or will it be able to be snuffed out. 9th level Ride the Lightning: Transform into electricity. Wish: Allows one to wish furth something of an object or small being. Imprisionment: Allows the caster to permanently imprision a single being or creature. Education and Intellegence Background Speaking riddles as many dragons do… Highly intelligent able, and highly proud of himself or proud of the surrounding he lives or is at. Which was technically for both forms. While some of these have switched to either form. Dragon: he was highly regarded because of his family’s history as such he was trained to learn the concept of magical abilities, history of his own plane, how to use his body as a weapon, draconic knight training of the utmost power of respect, he was trained to use his surroundings to his advantage. Avariel form: she was trained in the arts and forms of dancing by a highly skilled dancer, over time she became better than her trainer. Her magical arts was what her parents wanted her to train in sense she had a Pact dragons bloodline which made her a sorceress, eventually the mage that had trained her helped her put her dancing into her magic’s both for pleasure and for combat, nobility was what she was born so she was trained in the nobility arts, also as all avariels train in the art of combat she was pressured to do greater and better and thus she learned to bow fight and dagger fight. Goals Dragon: Belonging toone person and one person only, being a leader and great protector for his lover and family. Avariel form: Just wanting to be free to do whatever, without being tied down to someone. Long: Seeking new friends and new people to call family. Wanting alliances all over the planes and the world upon he lives in. Wants to have kids and a family that wants to keep him, and that doesn’t abandon him. Wants to live a long and happy life full of perils dangers and excitements. Short: Wanting alliances all over the planes and the world upon he lives in. Wanting to wake up the next morning, Seeking new friends and new people to call family. Personality Dragon: Was, a high draconic leader based with a large bit of looking down upon the weaker as food. Is now, has the normal typical male type personality with a bit of Bi-polar. Avariel form: Was, a very high regarded queen whom was slightly evil. Is now, an unusual type of female with a slight paranoia over fire and has Bi-polar as well. Weakesses Dragon: He could not stand against cold based spells or wintery conditions without some form of fire being around him. However any cold based spells would do him double the damage because he was vulnerable to cold based spells. Size makes him an easy target and being what he is makes him a target of many peoples lust for his scales and teeth and other things. Avariel Form: Her wings where very flammable which makes her an easier target for flame, she had a large vulnerability to blunt or hammers such weapons would easily break her bones on a scale where a healer would have a larger time trying to heal her bones and would take twice as long. Beliefs He believes that everyone has a roll to play and he is serious about his roll, though he knows that people mess up and screws up that the law should give them a small punishment verses over punishing them. Unless it was a huge crime then maybe not depends on how he looks at it. Appearance Dragon: Zar is a Pact Dragon the stands about 14 feet tall, from head to tail about 36 feet long, and 40 foot long wing span. His scales are about Deep Dark Crimson in color and hue, his body and his overall muscle was pure and lean, his physical look was about that of a normal dragon that worked out or kept himself fit. His eye color was a light silvery color that almost seemed white. He had a 6 foot long sword like tail spike which was very sharp. His entire hind legs and fore legs shown like he had a massive amount of power in his legs. His talons which were at about 6 inches in length and very sharp almost like a curved dagger. His maw or as some call it his jaw was very powerful and some might see it as frightful. He had 4 inch teeth along his top and bottom jaw his entire head also had some shredded horns on the side of his mouth which was about four feet long. He had a long fine like spiked row that went from his head to the back of his tail. His wings where the sizes of his body with a slightly larger case if he fully extended them to their full extent. He weighed at about 2532 pounds all together his full body. Avariel form: His female form was of that of an Avariel which was a Winged Elf some called them Eagle People and some call them the Elven people of the sky. She is about 5’6’’ in height and weighs about 109 pounds, hair color black or sometimes black and white. Eye color about white with a plus sign as a dragon eye type or in the color of a silvery type. She has a light tan skin which is unusually soft. She has some piercings, and some jewelry that she will wear at times and some that she won’t. Clothing is always optional but she has a small selection she may wear from time to time. She has white wings which allow her to fly at a really fast pace, her wingspan was at about 10 feet in width. Relationships He is in a relationship with MinahZelet, however his female form will not be tied down. 'Parents' Died some time ago, due to someone else taking over his father’s kingdom which left him and his brother to fend for themselves. 'Grand Parents' His Grandparents was not alive when he was born. 'Partner' N/A yet ((Please do not remove.)) 'Children ' N/A yet ((Please do not remove.)) 'Friendships' He has a few friends who has helped him over the few years, Background ((Needed to get redone.))Category:Characters